War of the Fourth Age
by gandalfsolo
Summary: Last of the people of Middle Earth go to war


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, save Dunalast; the characters in this story belong to J.R.R Tolkine.

Part: 1 Beginning of the End As Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, and the rest of the Elves made their way to Valinor, and Aragorn and his wife settled into rule over Gondor. An unknown enemy is growing on the northern border of Mordor former realm of Sauron. The remainder of all the foulness in, on, and above the world began to muster in the ruin of the ancient stronghold of Dol Gulder. All the balrogs, giant spiders (Children of Ungoliant), goblins, orcs, what remained of the Saurons army, and the remainder of the dragons of the Withered Heath marshaled at a fortress of pure evil. The name of this fortress is Dol Gulder 'Hill of Sorcery', fastness of the Necromancer (Sauron) in southern Mirkwood in the Third Age. Though the number of this army is unknown the population was said to be this.

Balrogs-15 (Goblins-750, 000(Orcs-650, 000(Giant Spiders-200, 000(from the forest of Mirkwood, and also Shelob was there.) Saurons army-1, 500(Dragons-5

Together this army shamed Saurons forces. This leaderless army swelled to over a million. And this also had dragons with jeweled armor as did Smaug, or in a like manner. A leader finally came forth from the lands of Rhun. And in his fortress of Dol Gulder he began plans of conquest of Middle Earth. First he named his two generals and sent his two and 1000 orcs and goblins each to build their towers, one in the fields of Dagorlad near to Ered Lithui. It was named Cirith Morannon, and the other to the island of Rauros whose entrance was only accessible by going around Emyn Muil and down the river it was named Minas Khand for the master of this tower was from that land. And to each of these fortresses he sent 200,000 reinforcements. And thus his army was complete. Now this massive army didn't go unnoticed for long .The eyes of the eagle seldom are fooled. So word of this mass to the far east reached the ears of the king of Gondor. And at the word of this, Aragorn started his quest to find an army, which could break the lines of this black plague to the east. He the king had all the beacons and summoned all of Rohan, Eriador, Harondor, Harad, All from Anfalas, Belfalas, Enedwaith, Minhiriath, The Shire, Ithilien, and Lebennin. Though the summon was sent the numbers that answered were fewer than what was expected. Only "600,000" answered. A great alliance of dwarves, hobbits, men, and the few elves that remained gathered at Minas Tirith.Then a flying force of eagles went to Valinor to summon more reinforcements of elves. But Aragorn would not strike until the enemy did. So he waited. And the years rolled on.

Part: 2 The Building

He started the building of a wall to surround his forest and a gate was built where when opened he could look out upon the Field of Celebrant. The wall was 700' thick and stretched over 500 miles. Dunalast took the idea of rings of power, but instead of rings he created amulets. The amulets he put in power over the elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water each given to a man of power. These men were like wizards and also like the ring wraiths. Always wearing their colored cloaks. Their swords were like a thousand razors grafted together molded into a menacing blade. Each given it own defined color; Earth given a brown cloak and gold sword, Air given a white cloak and a sword of diamond, hilt only the blade was steel with diamonds in the middle, Fire given a cloak of scarlet and a sword of silver and rubies. Water the strongest of the four was blessed with eternal life. She was given a cloak of silver and metallic blue, her sword also silver and metallic blue save the blade which was wrought of silver and laid with sapphires. They also carried armor of triple forged mithril rings plated with diamonds. And they flew aloft four powerful dragons, according to there elements color. The king of this army was gilded with the finest armor of any one person on the Earth, a helm of diamonds and body armor 1000 times stronger than mithril. The name of this armor remains unknown. His sword had a hilt with two snakes one of silver the other of gold. These snakes spiraled around and made a "T". One head was of silver and had gold eyes; the other had the opposite, gold with silver eyes. The blade was made of a new metal and it was called titanium. The king of Rhovanion and Rhun did not go with out an escape plan, so he had built a small city using 10000 orcs and goblins between the Sea of Rhun and the small mountains to the east. But this city whose name is Black City was built with indestructible; the same stone used for Orthanc. It, the city, was built in a diamond shape a watchtower built in each corner of the surrounding wall. In the middle his towering castle was raised. And on southeastern corner he raised a twenty-foot wall that from that point to the Ash Mts.

Part: 3 Of Kings and Emperors

In all the building of his kingdom he conquered a new land or region. He gained all of Mirkwood. And because of this Middle Earth was split in half the Misty Mountains being the continental divide. Dunalast reigned in the east Aragorn in the west. Dunalast then split his kingdom in half and made it an empire. He named his empire Morunion. The northern region named Esgarioth whose capital is Dol Gulder, and the southern lands named Uduni whose capital is Cirith Morannon. The northern region is known for its mining of gems, gold, silver, and mithril also in Moria, that is a city of great size. The southern lands are known for their battle expertise in war. They are also known for the use of a new weapon they named it a cannon.


End file.
